Troublesome
by arutka2000
Summary: Temari searches out Shikamaru after missing a meeting with the Hokage. When she finds him, she learns something interesting about him. One-Shot, unless people ask for more.


**Me: So, here is my first attempt at a ShikaTema one-shot. **

**Shikamaru: Why did you have to go and be so troublesome?**

**Me: Because Shika, your an easy target. And the fact that you two make a good pair in my mind.**

**Temari: Me and this lazy baka? Ha! That's a good one.**

**Shikamaru: As troublesome as it is, she's right.**

**Me: Shika, you hold down people from a distance, while Temari here blasts them away. **

**Shikamaru: ….........**

**Temari: …...........**

**Me: Ha! I win. Any who, I need a disclaimer people. Anyone?**

**Kisame: The author, arutka2000, doesn't own Naruto. If he did I would be shark-fin sou...WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Me: Heh heh heh, come here Shark-boy. I want soup.**

**Kisame: NO! (runs off)**

**Me: Time to break out the fishing rod. (looks around) Hmm, wonder where those two went.**

**Shikamaru: Okay. I'll hold him, and you blast him. Got it?**

**Temari: Yeah (grins) I got it. (readies the battle fan) Ready.**

**Me: (tries to move) The hell? (turns around) Shit.**

**Temari: Take this! (swings the fan)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! Looks like I blasting off again! (yes I know. Bad reference)**

**Temari: Huh. What do you know, it worked.**

**Shikamaru: …..Get the fuck out.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Setting**

* * *

Troublesome

Sabaku no Temari sat in the Hokage Tower's waiting room. As the official envoy between Konoha and Suna, it was her job to deliver any kind of important information the Kazekage needed the Hokage to know but didn't warrant an emergency hawk. That was why she held a large manila envelope that was stuffed with briefings and other such important reports.

'Thanks Gaara' she thought sarcastically to her self. She loved her brother dearly, really she did, but sometimes....

'Sometimes I get the feeling he does this to annoy me' she told herself 'but it could be worse.' Indeed it could be. Only a few years ago, her little brother would have gladly killed both her their brother for no reason at all. Temari shuddered at those memories. 'Those were scary times' she thought 'and go figure that during the Invasion of Konoha, a Leaf-nin was the one that changed him.'

Again memories came to the surface, this time ones of the ill-fated and mislead attack on Konoha three years ago. 'Not only did Gaara transform, but he let the Shukaku take control. I thought we were all going to die' Temari reminisced. Then that little blond kid summoned a giant toad to fight Gaara head on.'

'And in the end, that's exactly what he did' she reminded herself.

'I need to thank him for that the next time I see him' Temari told herself.

"Sabaku-san?" The sound of Shizune's voice snapped her out of her musings."Yes?" Temari answered. "The Hokage will see you now." Temari stood up and walked to the door. Before entering she turned to the Hokage's assistant and bowed. "Thank You, Shizune-san." Said woman returned the bow and got back to her own paperwork.

Entering the Hokage's office, Temari noticed one thing. "Why does it smell like sake in here?" she wondered out loud. "Because I had few drinks before you got here." Temari's head whipped back to a forward facing position to see who spoke. The only other person she saw in the room was the Hokage with her head down.

"Who said that?" Temari asked cautiously taking a step forward. The Hokage's head shot up suddenly and Temari jumped back ready to defend herself if need be. "I did" Tsunade growled "Who else is in the room?" Temari was taken aback. 'Does she actually drink in the office?' she questioned herself.

"I-I'm...Forgive me Hokage-sama" Temari bowed to the other blond "I did not know what was going on" she continued "I heard someone answer my question then I saw you face down on your desk and..."

"Enough! I get it!" Tsunade yelled, interrupting Temari's monologue. The Suna-nin shut her mouth and looked down in shame. Tsunade groaned internally 'This is exactly why I didn't want to be Hokage!'

Outwardly sighing, Tsunade stood. "Look, I apologize for that outburst. Listening to someone talk and talk and talk, with a hangover, is never a good idea." Temari looked up in surprise. She'd meet the Hokage before. She hadn't seemed the type to apologize for such things. 'I guess even the most powerful ninja can be shamed for snapping like that.'

"It's not a problem Hokage-sama. But, I didn't know that the Hokage was allowed to drink on the job?" Temari said. Tsunade gave a loud laugh at this. "We're not. I keep buying it and Shizune keeps getting rid of it. It's a never ending cycle" the buxom Kage said. Tsunade saw the confusion pass in the younger kunoichi's eyes.

"Listen. I'm not going to tell you my life's story but some horrible things have happened to me. And I try to forget them with the sake." Temari stared the the older woman. "Then, why did you take the position as Godiame Hokage?" she asked.

Tsunade tilted her head back. "It's all because of Uzumaki Naruto." She returned to head to it's original position. "I'm sure you know him" she said.

Temari was shocked. 'That little blond idiot was the reason she became the Hokage?' She went to open her mouth, when Tsunade cut her off. "I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to talk about Naruto. So, why don't we get onto the real business?"

Temari nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama. My brother sent a "list" of the changes he's made to the village as well as border patrols."

"I understand the patrol changes, as it is part of the alliance we made. But why the changes to the village?" Tsunade asked. Temari shrugged. "I'm just doing what my Kazekage told me to do. I think it has to do with the individual that changed him."

"I get it now" Tsunade said "He feels he owes Naruto, but since he's not here, he assumed the gaki would be glad that he repaid the village." Temari nodded in response.

"Well, I'm glad. With this information, we can have our ANBU border guards cooperate more often with Suna's" Tsunade said. "Now if only our _chief strategist_ would bother being here, things would be even better" the Hokage growled out.

"Your chief strategist isn't here?" Temari asked, clearly confused "Where is he?"

Tsunade groaned. "Probably laying under a tree somewhere watching clouds" the blond Kage supplied. "Him!?" Temari blurted out "He's you chief strategist?!" The Godaime nodded in response. "Is there a problem about that?" she asked, her eye brow raised at the emotional response from mentioning Shikamaru.

"No. No problem at all" Temari answered. "Okay the.." "Except that he's a chauvinist jackass!" Temari roared, cutting Tsunade off. 'Ugh' the Hokage groaned to herself 'why do I have to put up with the obnoxious blonds?' she asked her self.

**Outside the Hokage's Office**

Shizune sneezed. 'What was that?' she wondered. Nothing coming to mind, the Hokage's assistant returned to her own paperwork.

**Hokage's Office – Several Hours Later**

'Ugh, did she have to go into such depth about these stupid mundane things' Tsunade thought inwardly. "Thank you for the reports Temari-san. If you'd like, you may stay here in Konoha for a few days before you return to Suna" she said tho the Kazekage's sister.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Temari replied. 'Ugh. Thanks a lot little brother. Making me go into detail about all the changes' she thought inwardly. 'I wonder who I bored more myself, the Hokage, or the ANBU in the room?' the young woman questioned herself.

"First, I think I'm going to find that lazy bastard and beat some common sense into him. Then I'll take you up on that offer. It's nice out here. Not cold, but not blazing hot. And the water!" Temari said to Tsunade "There's so much water out here. It's nice not having to ration it."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, I best be on my way Hokage-sama. Wouldn't want that lazy baka to escape without punishment." Temari stepped out of the office briskly, fully intent on hurting the Nara heir.

**Training Field Six**

Shikamaru had been lying under the same tree for over eight hours. He knew he had a meeting with the Hokage and the Suna liaison that had probably ended a few hours ago, but he didn't care. 'Ugh. Being a Chûnin is so troublesome' he thought to himself.'And that Suna woman just makes thing even worse.' Said blond sat in the branches above waiting

'Whenever she's around I feel weird. Now that I think about it, I wonder what it is' he pondered inwardly.

'Hm. Lets see. There's a lightness of the stomach, like butterflies rising. Then there's a quickness of breath. And nervousness that I've only experienced a few times, like going into battle. I recognize these to be parts of the Flight or Fight response inherent in humans. But why do I get the warmth when I see her. Especially when she smiles.....oh crap' Shikamaru thought.

'It-it can't be!' his thoughts came rapidly. 'The only emotion this fits is....is.....is....I can't even say it' he said to himself. 'Come on you troublesome baby, say the word" came his subconscious.

"I love Temari" the Nara said aloud without realizing it.

Temari heard his words. She had been planning on hitting him over the head with her fan before, but now was stuck in place. 'He-he whats me?' her brain charged into overdrive. The only words she'd never thought to hear from anyone, lest of Shikamaru, had come flying at her.

Her mind seized. 'Wha?' was all that she could think. A sudden gust caught her off guard and Temari came crashing down onto Shikamaru. They collided and they both blacked out.

Three hours later, they both woke up. The sun was setting and lights of the village were beginning to come on. Temari was the first to notice their position. She was laying on his chest and she could feel his left leg between hers. Shikamaru moaned as he woke. 'What the hell landed on me?' he thought. His answer came when he opened his eyes.

Brown eyes meet teal.

Temari's breath caught in her throat. 'Wh-what is this feeling in my stomach?' she thought, trying to say something. Shikamaru's breath also caught his his throat. 'I-I was right. I was right my feelings. How troublesome' he thought.

Minutes ticked by as they lay there, unmoving.

"Why you?" Temari whispered. "Why did it have to be you?" she said softly, letting her guard down for some unknown reason. "I don't know anymore than you, you troublesome woman" Shikamaru replied, a tenderness in his voice even he didn't know he had.

Their faces slowly approached the other.

"You lazy bastard" Temari tried to growl out, instead coming out as a moan.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered, coming out huskily.

Both of their faces were now mere inches apart. Temari was surprised when Shikamaru moved first. He brushed his lips against hers. The sensation sent shivers down her body. Before he could pull away, Temari bent down and pressed her lips to Shikamaru's.

Their lips locked and on instinct, their tongs went diving into the others mouth. Minutes passed without them stopping. Finally, they parted so catch their breath. Their lungs were on fire from the lack of air, but their hearts were beating from the excitement.

"I'm still gone hit you for not showing up at the Hokage's office today" Temari whispered to the young man beside her. Shikamaru, for his part, did something out of character to Temari. He grinned. "I know" he replied "but I don't care."

Temari smirked. "I'm sure you don't" she said leaning back down "but I'll do it later. I'll be spend a few days here. I've got time."

Nara Home – Two hours later

Shikamaru opened the door to his families house as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake his mother and have her inquire as to where he'd been for the last few hours. 'Not that I'd tell her' he thought.

He reached his door when he heard his parents door open down the hall. His body froze. Foot steps alerted his to the fact that someone was coming. Still, his body wouldn't move. An outline made itself known. Shikamaru's heart was racing. The outline finally revealed itself to be his father, Shikaku. His tensed body finally relaxed. 'If it had been my mother, I'd be dead' he thought. He opened his door as his father passed by when he heard the older Nara speak the words he feared.

"So where have you been, Shikamaru?" Nara Shikaku asked his son. The boy in question, turned stiffly. "N-nowhere special" he answered. Shikaku nodded. "Ah that's good. I remember nowhere special" he began to reminisce. Shikamaru felt like he was going to get a boring story.

"Yeah" Shikaku continued "nowhere special is where I meet your mother" he said. He turned to his son who had frozen up again. "Ah...would it be possible to say "It's too troublesome" to tell you where I've been?" Shikamaru asked, trying desperately to avoid telling his father anything.

"It's okay Shika. I know where you've been." The genius began to sweat. "I won't say anything to your mother, but I won't keep that promise forever, okay?" Shikamaru nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now then, time to get that snack. And don't tell your mother about this" Shikaku said. Again Shikamaru nodded dumbly and his father went about his way. A moment later, Shikamaru came to and quickly closed his door.

Hotel Room

Temari lay on her bed and thought about what happened earlier with Shikamaru. 'I can't believe I'm falling in love with that lazy baka' she said to herself 'It's just so...so...troublesome.'

'And now I'm using his catch phrase.' Temari sighed 'But I've got to admit that was the most amazing thing I've ever done. Who would have thought that the chauvinist jackass would be such a great kisser!'

"I think I won't ever have a problem coming here as the liaison for Suna" she said to herself. Turning on her side, she watched the outline of the dark clouds. "Not one bit."

* * *

**Me: (hits the ground) Ow.**

**Kisame: Whew, got away from him. Now where did I put Samehada?**

**Me: (stumbling out of crater) Now that......hurt.**

**Kisame: AHH! He found me! (runs off again)**

**Me: Wha...? (concussion) **

**Kisame: (off in the distance) I' don't want to be soup!**

**Me: Hmmm. Soup sounds good. I wonder if that guy has any. Hey! Wait up! (chases after Kisame)**

**Shikamaru: (walks onto set) He should have come down around here. **

**Temari: Why do we have to find him anyway?**

**Shikamaru: I need to thank him for being right.**

**Temari: …..............Fine. (looks around) There's the crater.**

**Shikamaru: Hm. But where is he?**

**Kisame: No! Not the leg! Don't bite me! (chomp) OW!**

**Me: Mmmmm. Tastes good. **


End file.
